


making mountains of handkerchiefs

by spock



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spock/pseuds/spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He starts murmuring things, nonsense phrases about how amazing Linus had been, how good his body felt, how hot he looks, strung out like this; all the things Rusty says while he and Danny are actually fucking him, except without any of the usual harshness to them, making them more sweet and kind, turning them into praise. Linus deserves all the praise Rusty can come up with after how good he was for them tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	making mountains of handkerchiefs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevlinRipley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/gifts).



> for the prompt:
>
>> D/s (Linus is the sub) + bondage + after!cuddles.

Linus comes down from his orgasm slowly, suspended in that place he and Danny are so good at getting him to, miles away in his own head. They've taken to speaking around him rather than _to_ him, although Linus would argue they do that anyway, even when he's of a mind to contribute to the conversation. 

Danny's been into temperatures lately, and Rusty always goes along with whatever new thing Danny wants to try — what's life without switching things up and trying something new from time to time, after all? Besides, it's not like Rusty's ever been led astray by Danny's instincts, not truly; not on a job and especially in moments like this, with Linus spread out boneless on a slab of concrete Danny mysteriously procured while Rusty and Linus had been pulling a two man job in San Antonio.

" _It'll be good for the kid to run lede,_ " Danny had said. " _Let him boss you around for a while._ "

" _Is this a —_ " Rusty asked, and Danny cut him off with, " _Isn't everything kinda —,_ " and Rusty nodded in agreement, because it was true enough, these days. He rolled the blow pop he'd been sucking on into the other side of his mouth, lodging it between his cheek and the top row of this teeth so that he could speak again, " _All right, so say I let him? Then —_ " and at that Danny laughed so hard that he had to bring a hand up to cover up his smile, playing the whole thing off by rubbing at the laugh lines around his mouth, even though there wasn't anyway else around besides them to judge Danny for cracking up like that, and Rusty saw through him no matter how much Danny tried to pretend otherwise. " _That was my thinking exactly,_ " Danny admitted, still ginning, but all sheepish-like, as if he expected Rusty to deck him for coming up with something so goddamn crafty. Rusty actually considered swinging at him; it was that good.

" _Alright then,_ " Rusty shook his head, pulling the sucker out from his mouth with a slick _pop_ that had Danny's eyes dropping down to stare at Rusty's mouth right-quick. " _See you in a week._ "

Heat's coming off of Linus' body in waves, steam visible in the chill of the warehouse. Now that Rusty isn't hard enough to pound nails, he finds himself shivering at the chill. He looks at Danny and sees steam rising up off him too, so Rusty knows that his body has to be giving off mirages, like a hot road in the middle of the desert. He figures that Linus would be shaking too, if his mind had enough wherewithal to process the cold.

"How far down did you turn that thermostat, anyway?" Rusty asks. 

"Set it to something like five degrees," Danny answers, trembling a bit himself, but his don't clatter none as he speaks. "Why? You think that's bad?" 

Rusty snorts and hoists himself onto the block so that he's sat next to Linus' head. He starts murmuring things, nonsense phrases about how amazing Linus had been, how good his body felt, how hot he looks, strung out like this; all the things Rusty says while he and Danny are actually fucking him, except without any of the usual harshness to them, making them more sweet and kind, turning them into praise. Linus deserves all the praise Rusty can come up with after how good he was for them tonight. 

Linus' eyes start to flicker beneath his eyelids. After a minute his eyes open for real and he gazes hazily at Rusty, not fully himself, but getting there, needing Danny and Rusty to help guide him back, make sure the journey goes smooth, seamless. 

"There you are," Rusty smiles. "Hey, gorgeous." He spreads himself in front of Linus and then pulls until their chests are pressed together, slots one leg between both of Linus' so that their bodies slot together like puzzle pieces, the smooth, slick skin of Linus' now-soft dick resting neatly in the curve where Rusty's thigh meets hip. 

He cards his hands through Linus' hair while Danny plasters himself to Linus' back, locking Linus between them, keeping him warm with the heat of their bodies. Rusty starts to press quick, soft kisses to Linus' mouth when Danny forces him to spread his legs wider — higher — so that he can slot a leg between them too, rest it on top of Rusty's. Linus' complaints even though he's still half out of his mind, put out by them moving him any-which-way they please, letting out those displeased huffs of his that Rusty just loves to kiss away.


End file.
